


Painting

by sweetrosei



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other, art therapy, mentions of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae paints and sings for their master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

Kanae sang softly as they worked on the intricate detail in front of them. The accompanying piano arrangement provided by Shuu fit perfectly. Shuu had requested that Kanae paint something new to display in the master bedroom and that was exactly what they were doing.

The two of them were in the music room; Shuu at the piano and Kanae nearby in the best light. They were painting an arrangement of flowers without a reference. They always considered it an honour to have one of their paintings appreciated by their master, but to have one specifically requested filled Kanae with an extra special joy.

Kanae had been painting ever since they were a child in the Roswald household. After the massacre and the Tsukiyamas had taken them in, Kanae had refused to paint for a while. Only painful things came to mind, and it wasn’t until art therapy was suggested, that Kanae took it up again.

At first, the paintings were dark and Kanae refused to look at or keep them, but eventually they started getting less painful and closer to the topics they painted now. They still didn’t always paint ‘happy’ things, but the sad or angry paintings no longer caused the damage they used to. Flowers quickly become a favourite subject as Kanae recovered. They especially enjoyed the roses in the Tsukiyama family rose garden.

Even now, Kanae didn’t always keep what they painted, especially if they were painful. It wasn’t until years after they had started painting mostly flowers, that they found out Shuu had kept every painting Kanae had done in his house that they had tried to throw away.

Kanae still wouldn’t look at the older paintings but it was heart-warming to know that Shuu thought the paintings, and Kanae themself, were valuable enough to keep.

They were currently singing a sweet song of love as they painted. Kanae had become quite accustomed to singing love songs around Shuu, who said they suited their voice and often requested them. Sometimes, Kanae worried that their feelings came through in the songs and Shuu would hear it. It is said that the best songs are the ones you mean, and Kanae meant most of the songs of devotion they sang for their master.

“Beautiful” Shuu spoke softly as he stood behind Kanae. He had moved from the piano during Kanae’s reverie and had gone unnoticed. Kanae jumped slightly, getting momentarily flustered before calming.

“Thank you, Master. It’s not quite finished though.”

Shuu reached up and stroked his thumb along Kanae’s jaw. A blush rose in their cheeks and Shuu smiled at the sight, bringing his thumb up to run over a rosy cheek.

“I look forward to seeing the final masterpiece then.” He let go and started walking back to the piano, seemingly satisfied with the short interaction. “Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
